Talk:Mia (.hack)
8 Phase Sword Is it true that Mia's 8 Phase Sword was, in Japanese, actually the Kuro Neko Dan Ken (Black Cats Gang Sword) as a reference to Tail Concerto? I'd like confirmation/evidence if possible.--OtakuD50 06:21, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it's Kuronekodan no Ken. - Kuukai2 03:59, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Quote Mia = Ryuuk?! Kulaguy 20:07, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :Lol, it took me a second to realize you were talking about the quote, since there are almost no other connections... - Kuukai2 20:36, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::Uh... Would that make Elk Light? Whould L be...? >.>--Ellimist 08:54, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::No, Tsukasa is Light, the Guardian is the Note, Subaru is Miss Toudai, and Bear is L. Elk I guess is Teru, and Tarvos is his Note. Or something. - Kuukai2 18:10, 6 March 2007 (UTC) AIDA link Is there some reason why you don't want a link to the other character that goes by this name? --Shinsou Wotan, 02:22, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :It implies that they're the same character, which they most certainly are not. I just posted a link on the top of the page, which is what we do for articles that have the same name. That solves the problem. --CRtwenty 02:33, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::In that case, someone probably ought to remove the link from the Macha article. --Shinsou Wotan, 02:42, 15 January 2007 (UTC) They spelled it Macha in the book.--Kite X 07:14, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Yea so? Duh. --AuraTwilight 14:22, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :"Maha" is actually a product of this site, they're both Macha, they got that right. I'll change it since it seems like "Maha". - Kuukai2 15:59, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::I've always supported combining the Macha and Maha articles. --CRtwenty 18:57, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :::I haven't. Personally, I separated it to make it simpler. And no, the name is not a creation of this site. I got the name back in the Kima days, WAY back when he was actually credible. Here, it's in Analysis, and I know you knew this, Kuukai. Proof Kulaguy 20:02, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, analysis, the must-have source for reliable spellings like "Krim" and "Lyoth". Actually, the Phase is called "Maha" in the Japanese version of the games (clear from the wave intro screen), and the flying cat is called "Macha" here, so if anything we have it backwards. "Maha" is just a mispelling of "Macha" though, there's not supposed to be any difference between the names of the two incarnations. I agree with both of you, though. Why not Macha (SIGN) and/or Macha (Phase) or something like that? It's confusing when they have the same name, but it's just wrong if they don't, so I think we should move it. - Kuukai2 23:57, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::::On a complete tangent, what's in the data chart on the bottom there?--SicInfit 22:06, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :::::The data charts are on most character's pages. They are joke charts that relate to their character. I believe Wiseman has one part of his that's maxed out under the category of "Card Games." I believe Zefie has a really bad one under the catagory of "Ultimate AI." Their just joke stats to show what the characters are like I believe.--Ellimist 22:23, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Maybe Macha (Cat)? It would be weird to move the phase page... - Kuukai2 23:49, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Mia, Gone for good? I have been through a discussion upon the idea of Mia being gone forever. Obviously it is true and there can't be a chance her soulless physical form can be found at the net slums either. Anyone even think Aura can be the one to try and bring her back too? A thought might I add is all it is. Anyone else want to say there's a way for her to come back then just say so and see how many people put that theory down. MiaLover730 10:50, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Mia is dead, D-E-A-D! Torn apart, maimed, raped, defiled, whatever you want to use to describe it, Mia no longer exists!--Ellimist 10:56, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::You said what you said already. I was just adding a new topic for this chat for crying out loud... MiaLover730 17:01, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::You are the only one who cares about this topic. The rest of us have already discussed it enough. Mia is dead, everybody except you agrees with that. Now drop it. --CRtwenty 17:08, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Not dead, lost weapon! - Kuukai2 18:10, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::::If that's true then that means Saku is a Lost Weapon as well... oh wait... Endrance saw Mia there for the same reason he saw Mia in the AIDA. --CRtwenty 20:55, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::We have no reason to believe that Saku's manifestation isn't due to Gorre. Regardless, Macha=Mia, so stop stating she's dead when she's very clearly alive. - Kuukai2 21:24, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Macha and Mia are two different entities. Macha the Phase existed long before Mia was created, and still exists in G.U., but Mia the Cat PC is very much dead. Amagai destroyed her PC body and harvested Macha from her. --CRtwenty 21:36, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Both analysis and even the script for SIGN state Mia=Macha. If anything, the PC body is insignificant, Macha is the "player". - Kuukai2 :::::::::My oh my what a quandry. *snickers* MiaLover730 22:43, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Regardless, the physical form of Mia, as Elk/Endrance knew her, is gone. His entire theme in GU (to fit with the universal "Grow Up" theme) is to accept that Mia is "gone" (to whatever extent) and move on. Whether Haseo is any better I'm not gonna judge, the implication is clearly there. Then there's the other theme of the entire series about birth and death. Mia/Maha's reincarnated enough times, let it go. --AuraTwilight 22:51, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :It's pointless to discuss now, he already got one person to accept his theory. So now he's never going to shut up about it. --CRtwenty 22:53, 6 March 2007 (UTC) In another birth it seems to me that Macha is another side of Mia,so...it seems like the Mia side is gone but the Macha side is still there,just an observation.--Kite X 23:29, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::He does accept it, and once he stops spazzing hopelessly, he finds that "Mia" was in his Avatar's data all along. To me that fits perfectly. I was just trying to clarify that saying Mia is "dead" is wrong. I'm not saying Mia as a PC will come back in the forseeable future of the project. I'd argue with that too, especially since the whole thing is more or less over... - Kuukai2 23:39, 6 March 2007 (UTC) It's like me and Cubia all over again,oh and Mia probably got ate up by AIDA--Kite X 23:44, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Umm, Macha=Mia. See above. Not eaten by AIDA... - Kuukai2 23:47, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Jun said that she was a carrier of Macha and that he destroyed her body to salvage the data,so she is gone because her PC was nothing but a mere vessel.--Kite X 23:50, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Exactly, like how the PC Haseo isn't playing the game, it's a just vessel for the player. It says in analysis that Mia is Macha, and although she lost her memories of the time she was 'Macha' in SIGN, "somewhere in her heart" she still remembers Tsukasa, which draws her to Elk and Aromatic Grass... Her "Mia-ness" isn't in the PC shell, and it isn't in her memories. If it was either, then the Mia at the end of the games would be a fundamentally different being, you'd think... - Kuukai2 00:03, 7 March 2007 (UTC) My bad it was Jyotaro who destroyed her.--Kite X 23:54, 6 March 2007 (UTC) So is it the same way with Azure Kite I mean he's Kite data but the player isn't playing him.--Kite X 00:08, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Exactally. MiaLover730 00:32, 7 March 2007 (UTC) So basically Mia's Gone.--Kite X 00:50, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Maybe Mia's body, but not macha's spirit that made her up. So it technically wasn't Mia, but macha that was more behind the physical identity that was Mia. It might have not been really Mia but macha pretending to be Mia. MiaLover730 01:24, 7 March 2007 (UTC) (Sighs)I'm sorry but Mia is gone she was just a carrier for the phase Macha and Jyotaro deleted her.It's like if you delete Haseo's pc Skeith will still be there but not Haseo.--Kite X 01:35, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Those are two different points, Kite. Mia is Macha, Macha is Mia. It's something you really can't deny. Mia's personality may be gone, but her data still exists as Macha. - Biccy 01:45, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Do AI have conscience? That is the real question because how I see it they have to distinct peronalities.--Kite X 01:49, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :You're mixing up terms there. I think the term you're looking for is "conciousness". And yeah, AIs seem to have that. Several AIs (Rin, Lycoris, Zefie, etc.) even had a grasp of life and death, and Mia was having a mental breakdown over her revelation of being an AI. As I see it, her conciousness is gone, but her data is still around. Note the incredible resemblance Avatar Macha holds to her. Also, BTW, from what I can, Azure Kite isn't Kite's PC. He was created by Aura based on him.--Biccy 01:56, 7 March 2007 (UTC) You guys are fucking dumbasses for continuing this debate. Mia is gone. Mia, the PC, is dead. She's not coming back. Think of it like reincarnation and souls. When the person dies (I.E. Mia), their soul (Macha) continues on and lives in another body (Avatar Macha). Okay, get it? Mia is dead. The Mia you know is gone. All that's left is her Macha "soul" which most likely doesn't remember anything that Mia went through. Now stop fucking discussing this because that dumbass fanboy won't shut the fuck up about it. God, you guys don't know how to deal with trolls, do ya? Kulaguy 01:57, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Um can you just relax? We're trying to help him cope with Mia's loss and this is a pretty interesting debate.--Kite X 02:00, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Kite ya don't get it. Let me put it simply for your underage mind, MiaLover730 is just messing with you. He probably doesn't even care about this but find it funny that you keep wasting some much of your time to tell him what really happened to Mia. He's a troll.--Ellimist 02:05, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ..Ok I'll end the debate and what do you mean underage?--Kite X 02:08, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Ellimist, I'm not trying that. I'm just seeing what others thing and this is actually spuring into a good thoughtful conversation. Suppose macha is the spirit of mia, and every reincarnation means the loss of memories of the past. So what if Mia is gone, there is still her soul (macha) that goes on to take on her passed away life. Even if she's dead, it makes us wonder if the epitath became a soul from being such an AI. MiaLover730 02:21, 7 March 2007 (UTC) I have no more input.--Kite X 02:25, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Well I just took your last imput saying that Macha is Mia's soul after Mia died. Reincarnation does dictate that past memories get lost in reincarnation to a new life too, and reincarnation states that our memories are not just gone, but 'repressed' until retrieved in our dreams. Since such an AI can't sleep then she has no past memory of being Mia, so there ending Mia died and her Macha soul went on instead. MiaLover730 02:29, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :The issue is already resolved with facts, proof, and common sense. There is nothing else to argue about.--Bulletcatcher 03:47, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::Then I should have let the conversation go instead of voice my opinion at the end. I just felt bothered of letting imaginative ideas die out to truth that's harsher than fantasy. But whatever. MiaLover730 08:57, 7 March 2007 (UTC) I bet Mia would have fit right in in R:2. -Kite X Lets not forget about the cat character in sign, which is revealed to be macha, and therefore mia.